peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *File 2 highlights taken from Best Of Peel Vol 31 *This is John Walters' last show as producer and both files capture Peel's tribute to his former producer for posterity. Sessions *Babes In Toyland, #2. Recorded 11th June 1991. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Catherine Wheel only session, recorded 9th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 05 May 1991. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *''Handover from Andy Kershaw'' *''Unidentified announcer speaks in Egyptian Arabic language. Translation goes like this: "You are listening to John Peel on Radio 1 FM. He is fat and extremely unattractive and only play records that he likes. Go big boy".'' *Ragga Twins: Hooligan 69 (Remix) (12") Shut Up And Dance SUAD 16 edit 4:29 *Fudge Tunnel: Bed Crumbs (album - Hate Crumbs In E Minor) Earache MOSH 36 *Blue Sky Boys: An Old Account Was Settled Long Ago (v/a album - Classic Country Duets) Arhoolie *Babes In Toyland: Pearl (session) #1 :(JP: 'Blood trickling from my ears onto the shoulders of my Dan Dare's Dog T-shirt, and I look particularly nice in it tonight, I think.') *KMD: Humrush (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 *Catherine Wheel: Shallow (session) & *Gallon Drunk: The Last Gasp (Safty) (7" - The Last Gasp (Safty) / The Whirlpool) Clawfist HUNKA 003 *Notsensibles: I'm In Love With Margaret Thatcher (7") (Snotty Snails) NELCOL-1 John calls this 'a tribute to the future Earl Mark', a reference to the fact that Denis Thatcher had been given a baronetcy (still the only one awarded since 1964) and son Mark would inherit the title.#2 *Bunny Wailer: Dance Ha Fi Gwan (7") Solomonic *''11:30 news check '' *Hoovers: Mr Average (7") Produce HERB 101 *F.S.K.: Die Englischen Fräulein (album - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up SUB LP 12 *T.D.C.: Can You Feel It (12") 1st Bass RUFF 11 :(Peel's children: 'Play us a noisy record, daddy.') *Confusion: Dirty War (7 " - Hopeless) Amok AMOK005 #3 :(JP: 'My toothache got appreciably worse in the case of that one. I wonder if there's a link in any way.') *Babes In Toyland: Dogg (session) #4 @''' *Los Bordones Del Perú: Tus Ojos (v/a album - Huaynos & Huaylas: The Real Music Of Peru) Globe Style CDORBD 064 '''@ *Volcano Suns: Hey Monarch (album - Career In Rock) Quarterstick QS04 #5 :(JP: '"Career In Rock" brings me rather neatly into the subject of John Walters, because in one minute's time, his hand will leave the tiller of this programme after 20-odd years. I'm not going to make a long speech about it, because there's not really much more that I can say. I mean, people who've listened regularly to the programme will quite clearly know what a considerable debt we owe to him, and he's going to be very much missed. We've always tried to think of different ways of describing our relationship: quite clearly, the words that he uses are very different from the ones that I use, but the neatest way that I've managed to conjure it up anyway is to say that we're like a man and his dog, each imagining the other to be the dog, and I think that's not a million miles from the way that it's worked over the years.') Ken Garner relates (in The Peel Sessions, p. 137-9) that Walters, unusually for him, broke down as he listened to this pre-recorded show. As Ken explains, "He had made Peel his life's work, and now it was over." *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: Goin' Home In The Beginning The Decca Years Lake check *Subject 13: The Promise (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 29 @''' *Catherine Wheel: Black Metallic (session) & *''Mystery track competition results'' *Sekiri: Katsu Katsu Rock (CD-私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri)) Public Bath PB CD1 #6 *Krispy 3: Sell Outs Must Be Done (v/a album - Give Peace A Dance: A CND Compilation) DISARM 2 CD *14 Iced Bears: Hold On (12") Borderline BORD 12 001 *'''File 1 ends *Puff Tube: 'Heavy Music / Jazz Cinnamon In My Brain / Love Theme From Emergency Peanut (2x7 inch) Scat SCAT 16 #8 @''' *Attila The Stockbroker: Mountaineering In Belgium (album - Donkey's Years) Musidisc 107891 '''@ *Main Source: Just Hanging Out (12") Wild Pitch WP 1022 @''' *Babes In Toyland: 'Laugh My Head Off' (Peel Session) #7 '''@ *Swiz: 'Dave's Song (LP-Hell Yes I Cheated)' (Sammich) #9 *Catherine Wheel: Painful Thing (session) & *Babes In Toyland: 'Mad Pilot' (Peel Session) #10 *Catherine Wheel: She's My Friend (session) & *Swell: Love You All (album - Swell) @''' *into snippet *into *King Stitt & Andy Capp: Herbsman '''@ Tracks marked # on File 2 Tracks marked & on File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1991-06-30 Peel Show R175.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 31 (with introductions) part 2 *3) RF Sessions 14.mp3 *4) 1991-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE109 ;Length *1) 01:34:09 *2) 00:46:19 (8:38 to 44:00) 35:22 (27:52-44:00 unique content) *3) 1:23:32 (to 21:59) (from 11:23 unique) *4) 1:33:36 (to 22:20) (8:09-13:40, 17:14 on unique) ;Other *1) Created from R175 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Mike. Not all recorded in order. *3) From RF Sessions 14 *4) Created from LE109 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1991 Lee Tape 109 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=btej0ynu *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200